Seven Deadly Sins: Shining Hope
by anonymususer100
Summary: Being Re-written. After a while my story writing has improved, so I'm going to re-write this story. Instead of Goku and the z fighters being involved it's an OC of mine, a Saiyan-Demon Hybrid named Raidas and Meliodas's youngest sibling.


Name: Raidas

Race: Demon-Saiyan Hybrid

Father: The Demon King

Mother: Chaya ( A pure hearted strong saiyan woman)

Personality: Goofy and Silly but can be serious when he wants to be.

Height: 5'5"

Power level: 95,000

Transformations:

Demon-Mark Level 1= 5X increase

Wrathful= 10X increase

Wrathful Demon Level 1= 15X increase

History: Raidas is the youngest elite demon to exist at this point, only 25 years old at the start of season 1. Raidas hates the demon clan because they wanted to use him as secret weapon to kill the goddesses. His father the demon king disguised himself as a Saiyan and had a child with the strongest woman saiyan on Planet Vegeta. Slowly but surely his father tried turning his son into a ruthless heartless demon but the mother unknowingly countered these by teaching her son the opposite of what the Demon King was trying to do. But after the Demon King found out about the legend of the Super Saiyan and The Super Saiyan God combined with the fact that his son wasn't growing evil made him realize that he'd made a massive mistake. One day he led Raidas out of the house a beat him to near death before leaving him to die as he went back to the demon realm. Raidas though survived and was found by Chaya the next day. Raidas stayed on Planet Vegeta for 4 years after that before Frieza blew the planet up. Chaya sacrificed her life to get Raidas off the planet in time. Later he ended up in Britannia living with human foster parents

* * *

-Britannia around the start of Season 1-

In a small village near the outskirts of Lioness. A young man in a raggedy old shirt is carrying two giant water pales, he has black spiky hair and obsidian black eyes. He walks up the hill to a small cabin on it.

"Hey dad!" says the man setting the pales down.

"Ah! Hello Raidas, nice work!" says a old man with a smile.

"Don't mention it." says Raidas smiling.

"Anyway anything else for me to do?" says Raidas.

"Not for now.." says the man.

"Ok, I'm going to go out." says Raidas opening the door.

"Alright, be safe!" says the old man walking through to another door.

Raidas closes the door behind him as he runs down the hill, he looks at all the shops wondering if he should get something. But he stops, because he sees a tavern he never saw before on a hill.

"Huh? A Tavern?" says Raidas as he walks up the hill.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." says Raidas shrugging as he opens the door. Raidas looks as he sees a blonde kid serving a bunch of people many types of beer and wines, wait BLONDE?!

Raidas looks on at the kid, he's about the same size as him and his face look similar to his could this be his long lost elder brother Meliodas? Raidas had heard rumors that Meliodas is a demon who betrayed his clan from his father. So he doesn't see him as a demon, in fact that helped him betray his own clan.

"Hey! Welcome to the Boar Hat!" says Meliodas walking up to Raidas.

"Oh, thanks." says Raidas.

"Can I get anything to drink for you?" says Meliodas.

"Yeah, anything is fine." says Raidas looking at him.

He knows that Meliodas is a wanted criminal for something he didn't do so help will talk to him later.

"Here you go." says Meliodas walking back with a mug full of beer.

"Oh, thanks.' says Raidas as he suddenly hears a noise.

"The...Seven...Deadly...Sins..." says a knight in rusted armor walking into the bar scaring everyone off. Raidas just watches this thing with curiosity. Suddenly the knight falls over and he head comes off, revealing a beautiful girl with white hair. Meliodas and Raidas look at each other.

-later-

Meliodas is looking at Elizabeth as Raidas walks in.

"Your Meliodas...aren't you?" says Raidas.

"Huh? Yeah...How did you know?" says Meliodas looking over his shoulder. Raidas smiles widely, he knew it.

"Well, this may come to a shock to you..." says Raidas as Meliodas watches intently.

"I'm your brother, youngest to be exact." says Raidas.

"Huh?!" says Meliodas stepping back a bit.

"Wait...Your Zeldris?" says Meliodas confused.

"No...I'm Raidas, I didn't expect you to know about me." says Raidas looking down.

"Why?"

"Because I was made to be a weapon that the demon king made to get rid of you and the goddesses." says Raidas.

"That's terrible!" says Hawk.

"So I have another brother eh?" says Meliodas.

"Well, half brother...different mothers." says Raidas.

"Also if you want proof." says Raidas as closes his eyes as a demon mark appears.

"So you really are my brother." says Meliodas.

"Yeah.."

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
